Forever Girl - R5
by R5er4ever
Summary: Laura and Rachel are super excited to meet R5, their fave band of all time, after Laura's dad wins them vip tickets. but when Rocky starts to fall for Rachel and Ross for Laura, they will discover that famous and ordinary don't mix together that easily. Rated 13
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm a member of #R5Family and a Rossian. I just decided to make this story because, well I'm in love with R5 aren't I? Enjoy - :) x**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing washed out black jeans, a white sweatshirt with black sleeves that spelt the words "I Love Fridays" and black vans (fake of course). My Dark brown hair was hanging over my shoulders and parted to the side. My eyelashes that framed my Dark eyes had been fanned out with clear mascara and my lips were coated in coca cola flavoured chapstick. yum. I smiled in disbelief at the two R5 VIP backstage passes my Dad had won for me and my bezzie, Rachel. He was officially the .ever. I punched Rachel's number into my phone

"You nearly ready?" I asked her

"I'm nearly ready Laura... It took me ageeees to pick an outfit" she moaned

"Hurry up, you 17yr old princess..." I muttered hanging up.

20 minutes later Rachel's mum's car pulled up in my drive. She was wearing ripped shorts purple hi tops and a slogan tee she had knotted to the side. The tee shirt read the words "I DON'T CARE". I was just thinking I like that tee shirt when I realised it was mine. Rachel's blonde hair was scooped to one side and she had clipped it into place at the back. she smiled sheepishly at me when I tapped my foot and cocked my head to the side. I laughed and told her I didn't mind as long as she returned the top tomorrow.

"this is why you're my best friend." she told me while I poured us some drinks.

"we're going in about 20 minutes, did you bring your sleepover stuff?" I asked

"yep" great then we're all set."

We got ourselves in an R5-y mood by playing our fave R5 songs. I shouted to my Dad

"we're off to the concert now!"

"Ok sweetie, you two be careful now!"

"We will!" I shouted back, grabbing my keys, purse, phone and the tickets.

We hopped into my loveable, old Mini cooper and I started the engine. Our conversation kept on being interrupted by my Dad's Sat Nav.

"So you been to your yard recently?" Rachel asked. Rachel and I are big animal lovers, we both Horse ride, at different stables unfortunately.

"Yeah" I said while turning the steering wheel sharply. "Bumble and I jumped our first ten foot gate yesterday, had a nice canter." there was a moment of awkward car silence, as I call it. "How's Charley?" I asked, urging on the conversation

"Not to good actually, got an infection in his hoof."

"awwww, poor Charley!"

"yeah" Rachel nodded "The vets said he'll be well and healthy in a couple of weeks"

"That's good" I smile sympathetically.

soon enough we pull up into the car park.

"woah" Rachel said marvelling the giant stadium before us.

"well" I said, tugging Rachel's hand "what are we waiting for!"

We stepped into the VIP queue (well it wasn't really a queue) only to find Rocky. Yes Rocky. Standing giving fans autographs.

"Oh Hey" Rocky said turning to smile at us "You guys must of won the competition, right?" I could feel Rachel melting beside me so I answered

"Yeah, My Dad won them for us" I smiled innocently while nudging Rachel. she straightened up abruptly.

"Yep" Rachel smiled "her Dad's awesome"

"sounds like it" Rocky laughed "Well anyway, see you round Rachel" he flashed her a smile before walking away. I noticed some of the girls in the fan mob shooting Rachel daggers with their eyes.

"OMG Rach, He was totally into you!" I said clutching her arms excitedly

"You think?"

"umm, yeah! did you see the smile he gave you, and he knew your name!"

We continued down the isle until we came across a security guard who checked our tickets and showed us where we could stay until the concert started. We were lead into a room with 3 Comfy sofa's; 2 minibars and 2 plasma-screen TVs!

"awe"

"some" we gawped at the amazingness of the room

"Glad you like it" a voice came from behind me I turned to see Rydel Lynch smiling at us.

"OMG" Rachel squealed "I have always wanted to meet you Rydel, your Pink and happy and awesomeee"

"I second that, just in a less hyper tone" I nodded. Rydel laughed

"I cant believe its already the end of the LOUD tour" I said shaking my head in awe

"yeah, its gone really fast" Rydel agreed. It felt kind of weird talking to Rydel as a normal person but I could sure get used to it. we were relaxing on the sofas when Ellington Ratliff and Riker walked in. Riker tossed Rydel a bag of crisps

"want some?" he asked me and Rachel

"sure, cheese and onion if you have it" he tossed me a packet of crisps

"BBQ?" Rachel smiled and Riker tossed her a bag of crisps too.

After we had crunched through our crisps, a man in a black suit with a clipboard came in.

"Your on in 2, Ross and Rocky are in the other wing and will meet you on stage.

"come on you guys, we'll show you where your sitting." Rydel pulled us out of our seats. Before we knew it we where in 2 comfy leather chairs at the side of the stage, tactically hid from the audience. Then finally, the boy I had been dreaming to meet since forever , stepped out onto the stage

"Whats up everybody!?" the crowd cheered in response "were so glad to see you all here today, and we are gonna sing a song we wrote especially for the final concert of the loud tour!" the crowd cheered and ross smiled back at them "Its called 'Call me crazy' I hope you like it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry but i'm not allowed to continue this story D': because it has real people in it. I will be moving it to another site that allows RPF *real people fiction* **

**Good news the new story is up! here's the link: 24559055-r5-forever-girl?d=ud**

sorry for the inconvenience, I hope you choose to keep reading, and btw you should join wattpad its gr8 :)


End file.
